A conventional cosmetic device generally includes a barrel with a space defined therein and liquid cosmetic material is received in the space. A cosmetic piece is connected to an end of the barrel such that when the user squeezes the barrel, the liquid cosmetic material flows to the cosmetic piece to be used. In order to avoid contamination to the cosmetic piece, a cap is threadedly mounted to the barrel and includes an elongate space in which the cosmetic piece is received. The cap has to be long enough to accommodate the cosmetic piece and therefore requires a certain space when the cosmetic device is received in the user's bag or pocket.
The present invention intends to provide a cosmetic device that includes an activation tube which is operated by operation of the cap so that when the cap is removed, the activation tube is pulled to a position where the liquid cosmetic material flows to the cosmetic piece connected to the activation tube, and when the cap is re-capped, the activation tube is pushed to a sealed position where the cosmetic material is sealed in the barrel.